


Heat

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was suppose to be a calm night at home for the M's, but apparently Mello has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata
> 
> Written to Ring My Bells by Enrique Iglesias (PLEASE listen to the song as you read this to get the full effect!)

**Start song:**

The gaming red-head looked up from his pixilated world as the music from what Matt took as their bedroom's sound system, flowed throughout the apartment. The volume was slightly louder than what Mello would have chosen for this time of night. Matt shook his head , not believing the blonde, but then again his lover was an enigma.

"Ohhh Matty-" Mello cooed seductively, slender fingers peaked from around the door jam. Matt heard the black painted talons rake across the wall. It sent a quick jolt through him. He knew Mello was up to something beyond sexy, because that's what his blonde did best.

Mello's arm slid into view. The rest followed in a devil's dance. He faced the wall, as his body moved with the music. Every exposed part of him called to Matt. His arms outstretched to his side snake like, but in this- was he the charmer or the poison. Matt watched, never taking his eyes off of him. He was mesmerized by every line of Mello's body and how it moved.

The blonde turned around, the glow of the TV hit his face. His body flush against the wall as his arms ran the contour of his body. It almost rivaled a x-rated music video, almost Matt thought, because this was better. Oh so much more. Mello extended his arm in front of him. His hand came up even with his face and the look in his eyes as his fingers beckoned to his lover. Matt made no move. No, not yet, but he would. The blonde man had a way of bringing the red-head to his knees.

"Mattyyyyy!" He called again this time in a way that made Matt react. He stood and slowly made his way over, looking just as gorgeous as his blonde lover. His hand slid over the other's and their fingers locked. Mello swung around and pinned him to the wall. Their bodies so close. Mello's lips ghosted over Matt's, before he let it go. Mello's hands moved sensually on Matt's face as he mouthed the words to the song.

The blonde's hips were pure seduction, entrancing anyone who paid attention and right now it was all for Matt. They rocked back and forth in a motion most dreams were made of. Each brush Mello gave to Matt's crotch sent him spiraling further into a lust filled euphoria. Oh dear God how he loved the hell Mello put him. His own personal damnation.

Mello's leather clad body moved his across the room. Matt's legs buckled as the back of his knees hit the solid coffee table and he fell backwards. Mello slid between his legs, teasingly. The heat that came off the blonde was insane. Matt's arms braced the floor to keep him up as Mello pushed him to the edge. His head and back supported by the cushions of the well worn couch. The blonde leaned over and pressed his knee harshly into Matt's balls.

"Fuck Mel-" He was cut off with a kiss. It wasn't chaste by far. The blonde's tongue swirled around, pulling Matt further into his craziness. The taste of cigarette and chocolate mixed. Matt's head fell back and hit the table. Mello's black painted nails scraped the jean fabric to the point of tearing them.

"You want em' off?" Matt asked in a haze, ready to discard them at Mello's slightest whim.

Mello's blue eyes drove into him, his hips rolling back and forth as he shook his head no. The red-head didn't argue with him, he knew whatever was going to happen he would enjoy the journey.

"Close your eyes, Matty." He said, in a breathy tone.

The red-head obeyed. "Come alive for me, baby." Mello whispered.

Matt's cock twitched. Only his lover knew the depths of desire he could reach and every time he thought he had reached it , Mello took him even deeper.

The blonde moaned. The friction between them was fire. Matt's erection pushed through his jeans and Mello pressed himself down harder, grinning wickedly. He would bring his lover and himself to climax without the removal of clothes tonight.

"Ohhhh fuck, mmmmm-"Matt tongue licked across his top lip as his breathing increased. His hands cupped Mello's ass. The red-head's nails dug into the leather, eliciting a sound from the blonde he had never heard before.

" Oh Jesu- fuck" Matt's voice trembled, under Mello's actions. "F-fuck your so hot!"

The blonde smiled arrogantly, knowing his lover was right. He slipped his hands underneath Matt's head, his hand gripped mahogany stands and pulled down. His lovers chin and neck exposed, all for the taking as Mello bit down on the soft skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Matt moaned loudly. The slight abuse turned him on more, if that was possible. His hand moved to Mello's crotch.

"Fuck your so hard." He pushed upward, as he pulled Mello down hard by gripping his cock through his pants.

Mello's head fell back, his hips moved in rhythm with his lovers hand. The sounds they made together , it was heaven. The energy of the two, they knew they were good together, but until moments like this, they never realized exactly how much.

The blonde's hands slid up Matt's chest, they felt the quickening pulse as they reached his neck. His fingers slipped into the red-head's mouth. The feeling of Matt's tongue as he sucked-

"Ngh-" Mello bit his bottom lip, as looked down at his lover. The red-head's green eyes shined bright and the once coolness of them, burned.

Matt's hand slid up the slender back and twisted into the golden locks and grinding harder. Mello's movements grew more erratic, taking Matt with him.

Mello could tell as the grip on his cock tightened, Matt was as close as he was. The game they played ,they fed off each other. Mello always pushed and Matt pulled, taking their physical beings beyond any point of control.

Their orgasm hit hard as Mello bucked hard against Matt's hand, and the red-head felt the friction between them like a time bomb. The coffee table shifted, digging into the hard wood floor. Mello wanted more as he pushed Matt to the brink. His arms above his head, they moved The lust haze Matt was in gave an aura around his lover.

"Holy fuc- shit!" Matt sat up, arms wrapped around Mello, sending the table out from under them. His teeth sank deep into the blonde's pale skin as they crashed to the floor.

In the minutes that followed, they were still hot and heavy as they laid on the toppled pillows from the couch. The kissing and fondling kept the moment hot. Their hearts beating furiously in their chests. Matt looked at Mello and shifted his position to strip out of his cold wet pants.

Mello smirked at his work.

"Oh, you enjoy what you do to me?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

The blonde sat up, his hand cupped his lovers face lovingly. "Always."

Matt leaned in for a kiss, but it's hard to keep it innocent when Mello decides he's not done.

"Moreeee-" He said grinding on Matt. The red-head pushed him. The blonde fell backwards onto his elbows. "Mmmmmmm- "

The red-head gripped the waist of Mello's leather pants and pulled hard.

"My turn-"


End file.
